Satiated
by jeffthemermaid
Summary: Katherine has been cursed to never be satisfied. Watch her go to great lengths to satiate her needs.


No matter what she did she couldn't find release.

She'd laughed when the Bennet witch had cast the spell on her.

But now she was cursed. Cursed to find no satisfaction.

She tried every extreme.

She literally rode a stranger's cock in an alleyway.

She'd gone and caused trouble in Mystic Fall's. It didn't excite her the way it usually did.

She had tasered her clitoris, she'd used nipple clamps. She compelled the Prince of England to tie her stark naked to the Eiffel tower and lick her entire body. Nothing.

She jumped from a plane with a vibrator in her vagina and not even come close to orgasm.

She'd spent a day on her knee's praying in a Cathedral as she seduced a Priest and fucked him in the bell tower.

She'd gone on a killing spree, participated in seven different themed orgies, fucked a horse, and even convinced the great Klaus Michaelson to eat her out.

And nothing, no matter how exciting it was, or how excited she got, no matter how good it felt or how horny she was. She couldn't peak.

Nothing was making her cum.

It's been weeks. She was desperate.

She had procured an invite to a ball, and she was determined to make tonight the end of her great suffering. She'd abstained from anything sexual for the last 24 hours and was as horny as teenage boy on prom night.

She spent hours preparing. By the time, she was finished every inch of her body was waxed, exfoliated, moisturised and perfumed to perfection. Her hair was piled in a strategically chaotic, glossy pile, with a few stray tendrils decorating her back and cheeks.

Her gown was yards of fine red silk, it was delicate and embroidered, the detailing unmatched by anything else in her closet. It was low cut and exposed her entire back, her flawless skin was adorned with a mist of golden sparkles, shoulders, and breasts as well. Her heels were seven-inch scarlet stilettoes, encrusted with tiny rubies. She wore crisp white gloves and around her throat an intricate choker made of solid gold and set with fiery diamonds and a blood sapphire.

She wore golden studs and a single gold bangle as well, the gold flaked mist on her skin creating enough sparkle on its own.

Her lips were painted a startling red, her eyes lined with kohl and decorated with smoky eyeshadow and her naturally long lashes.

She twirled in the mirror and smirked triumphantly. She was stunning.

She wasn't wearing panties, a fact she was distinctly aware of as she stepped out into the cool breeze of the night. She carefully arranged herself in the back seat of her Rolls Royce and instructed her driver with a quick thought, her compulsion as usual, convenient.

The White House was lit beautifully for this evening. The first few hours of the ball flew by, celebrities, artists, politicians, she surrounded by beauty and beautiful people.

She alone stood out though, everyone wondered who the gorgeous mystery woman was, especially as she slow danced at midnight with President Obama himself.

By 1am Katherine was on the prowl, propped against the bar, partaking in a brandy. Originally, she'd planned to seduce the President, but after meeting Michelle, such a wonderful woman, she simply couldn't bring herself to ruin something so true.

They reminded her of herself and Stefan. A real, burning, loving, passion for each other one only finds once in a lifetime.

She scanned the room from beneath lowered lashes until an unlikely target arrived. He had his back to her but was turning to meet her gaze. Their eyes met, his squinting slightly, her widening, shocked as desire flooded her loins.

"Really Katherine, this guy?" She wondered under her breath as she crossed the room, ending her elegant journey in front of the wimpiest looking nerd she'd seen in her life.

He looked about thirty, he was skinny, but also a little flabby, his hair was ginger and curly. She wasn't sure what was bigger, his feet or his nose, he was heavily freckled, sporting thick glasses, pale, and standing awkwardly a foot above her in an ill-fitting tuxedo.

He was the single most unattractive thing Katherine had ever considered fucking. And yet she wanted him, she wanted him so bad her nipples were hardening visibly and her clitoris had swelled to twice its normal size. She grabbed the confused man by his shirt lapels and dragged him down to her height, pressing herself against him.  
Immediately he was sporting both a boner and hot red blush across his face, right to the tip of his ears. "Uh, uh, e, excuse me, w, what's happening?" he gasped before she shut him up by pressing a wet kiss into his gaping mouth. He shuddered and gasped as she let him and for a second she was worried he'd come already but a quick glance confirmed the tent still in his trousers.

"Come with me. Don't ask questions." She commanded, shoving him in the direction of a nearby staircase.

Somehow, amid his half-hearted protests and his stumbling over his own feet they made it upstairs and into a guest bedroom.

Katherine threw her prey onto the large four poster bed and jumped on top of him, showering his smooth face, mouth and neck in hot wet kisses. She grasped his hands and held them to her large breasts. Her victim squeaked in joy as his hands met her luscious bosom, squeezing, and groping her with inexperience, which succeeded in nothing but turning her on even more.

She grinded on his boner as she kissed him hard, exploring his mouth with her own, revealing in his moans and groans as she overwhelmed him with different sensations. Her vagina was almost dripping at this point as she craved him manhood inside her. Oh, how she hoped he was big enough to full her, she was insatiable.

She scrambled down, letting him go as she started fussing with his belt. He gasped for air, his heart pounding as he leaned back and watched this stunning vixen paw at his trousers, still barely grasping that this was happening.

Katherine finally got his belt undone, hastily pulled off his trousers and briefs, exposing his truly magnificent cock. She swallowed hard as she eyes his huge appendage, glancing at hi in shock, receiving nothing but a blush in response. She had stood to discard his trousers, so now she got on all fours on the bed and slowly advanced in his cock.

His vessel was throbbing, she could see it pulsing up and down as she grew closer, stalking her prey. Soon she was above, her mouth hovering mere inches from it, lying on his stomach, twitching in anticipation. Her hot breath touched it first, and then her soft, plump lips were pressed against his clean skin. His whole body convulsed as her tongue peeked out between her lips to wetly lick his length.

He groaned loudly, writhing on the bed as her hot mouth wrapped around his tip. She held the base, her fingers working him and she took him deeper, soon deep throating him with such expertize it took all his effort not to shoot his bulging load right then.

She sucked him for a few moments, relishing his reactions, as he gasped and cried out in pleasure, his whole body shaking and moving as he drowned in pleasure.

She didn't want to miss her turn and didn't think he could think straight enough for a lesson in pussy eating so she let his cock go reluctantly and stood up on the bed, meeting his gaze as she massaged her breasts. Then she reached behind and unzipped her dress, lifting it off above her head, revealing her glorious nudity. She tossed the gown aside and played with her nipples, giggling as his cock jumped in excitement and a moan escaped his lips.

She lowered her hands until she was parting the lips of her vagina, slipping a finger inside, moaning as she stirred up her own pleasure and her juices dribbled out a little. She exposed her clitoris to him, pushing back the hood and shivering as she rubbed it for him.

He was panting now, jerking his own cock, he couldn't help it, not with that delicious show on top of him. Katherine knelt above him, her fingers still in her pussy as she reached one hand below and removed his hand from his cock, replacing it with her own as she steered his huge appendage towards her wet opening.

She purred in satisfaction as she slid down, all the way, taking all of him inside her, his hugeness stretching her pleasantly, filling her until she was completely full.

Her nerd had almost turned purple and was breathing heavier than her as she started moving, sliding her hot walls up and down his shaft, her lips squeezing him, it was a tight fit and felt glorious for both.

Katherine rode him, working her hips, eventually hit own thrusts meeting hers for a few beats, then he reached up and grasped her nipples, just as she slammed his cock into her g spot for a perfect moment and she began to orgasm. "YES!" She screamed at her final relief.

She kept riding his cock, waves of pleasure wracking her body as she came over and over, grinding into him, her clitoris smooched into his mound as she rode out her orgasm.

The poor nerd was so surprised by her cumming he froze momentarily until her tightening vagina's walls overcame him and he came with a loud shout. She was still pumping his cock, his cum shooting into her in thick spurts as he writhed and screamed in pleasure, helpless as she continued to ride out her own pleasure, overwhelming him to an almost comatose point until eventually his body gave in and his magnificent cock went limp.

Katherine lifted herself from him, still rubbing her clit for prolonged enjoyment as she leaned down and planted one last kiss on his worn-out cock.

"No one will ever believe you about this." She chuckled as she stood and stretched, his seed spilling down her leg as she gave him a wink and stalked, stark naked out of the room, and towards the presidential suite, her curse broken, and her need for more orgasmic mischief higher than ever.


End file.
